


Coffee shop sound track

by Theboyofmanyfandoms



Series: Fandom One shots [1]
Category: All Time Low, jalex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboyofmanyfandoms/pseuds/Theboyofmanyfandoms





	Coffee shop sound track

It was a simple life for Alex Gaskarth, everything went well and nothing too exciting happened until Jack Barakat entered his life.

Jack was what you would call a punk, asshole and any other name in the book but he couldn't help that he got his thrill from causing trouble in the shops around town, having been thrown out of most of them on numerous occasions but there was one shop he didn't try yet.

That one shop was called Remembering Sunday and it was new in town so Jack didn't have a chance to harass the owner yet but he planned to right now as he pushed through the doors, sighing as he heard the tinkering of the bell.

" Welcome to Remembering Sunday." Alex called out and walked out of the back of the shop to greet the skunk haired man. He just opened the shop and he was happy to have a customer already.

" Do you sell burritos here? " Jack asked curiously and stepped forward, leaning against the counter in a cocky manner as he arched a bushy eyebrow.

Alex smirked at the man, looking him up and down before he looked back up at him. " No but we do have a pie in the oven right now and if you want I'll make something special just for you. " he shot back before walking away, taking a towel and his other supplies so he could start cleaning the table.

 

Jack wasn't used to someone responding like this, he was used to getting thrown out already and not offered pie. He had to take a moment to rethink what he was going to say before he approached the man again.

 

" Why don't you sell burritos? Every good coffee shop serves burritos. " Jack grumbled, honestly disappointed in himself for not coming up with a better thing to say to irritate the employee because apparently it wasn't working because the man kept working.

" If you would have came in earlier we would of had burritos. We sold out to the last guy who wanted one." Alex smirked and finally turned around when he was done finishing the tables.

" Now if you are done trying to distract me I have work to do while you will probably go either get a burrito or pizza and sit at home listening to blink 182 while trying to think of ways to irritate me." Alex raised his own bushy eyebrow as he walked up to the man, grinning and nibbling on his lower lip.

" W What? " Jack stuttered out in complete confusion. He was definitely not used to this and it was scary how accurate the man was. 

" I believe you heard me correctly or do I need to repeat myself. Usually the customers are the ones who repeat themselves but I'm feeling quite adventurous today." Alex winked and walked towards the cash register and straightened up the display near it.

" How did you know? " Jack pouted out his lower lip before he looked down. He couldn't believe that the tables were turned on him....the Jack Barakat was left speechless in the middle of a shop he came into for the same purpose he was having done to himself. 

" You look like the kind of guy that comes into shops because you are usually bored and tries to get in trouble also you are wearing a blink 182 shirt so I just guessed on the rest." Alex shrugged and ran his fingers through his dyed hair.

" Usually I get thrown out by now and get called an Asshole. " Jack grumbled and crossed his arms, almost looking like a disappointed child.

" Sorry to disappoint you. " Alex chuckled at the way the man was pouting. " If you are going to stand there at least tell me your name." he spoke while stacking the cups up,

" Jack. Jack Barakat." Jack walked up to the counter and knocked over one of the cups, expecting him to get pissed and not get the cup thrown at him .

" Alex. Alex Gaskarth. " Alex mocked and threw the cup at him. " You are lucky that nobody is in here." he grinned and gripped the collar of Jack's shirt and almost pulled him over the counter before kissing him.

Jack was surprised but he didn't exactly fight it. " You are the lucky one since I'm sure aren't supposed to do this to customers. " Jack mumbled into the kiss before Alex pulled away.

" If you plan on being an Asshole to me at least take me on a date first." Alex smirked and licked his lips. " There is a Sum 41 show I heard that is not to far from here. " he smiled and looked around for a piece of paper. " Call me if you want to go but I have customers I have to serve." Alex spoke before greeting the customers that just came in.

" I'll call you. " Jack called out as he rushed out of the shop, looking down at the piece of paper in shock before grinning and slipping it in his pocket, his thoughts now were filled with burritos, blink 182 and the cute coffee shop boy.


End file.
